Asmodeus Gehenna
This will hurt you way more than it will hurt me... and I'm going to savor every second of that -Asmodeus Gehenna Asmodeus "Azmo" Gehenna is the name of a member of the Seven Princes and Pandora's Box Elites. Asmodeus is the most unpredictable of the group. He claims his vice is "Lust". Appearance Asmodeus has bright pink hair and bright pink eyes. He also has an unnaturally bright red tongue, and bright white teeth that never seem to tarnish. This is because these features are actually fake, as Asmodeus does not have hair, eyes, a tongue, or teeth (or any major features in his mouth). Asmodeus wears a large black overcoat that covers him from neck to feet. He has a large number of pockets and clips on the coat, and it is always zipped up when being worn. It has a large popped collar, and seems very thick. Asmodeus does not wear any clothing under his coat (including shoes). Strangely, Asmodeus lacks any form of genitalia, buttocks, or any defining features on his chest. His skin is unusually smooth and bizarre at first glance, almost as if he is a featureless mannequin. Coupled with his soft voice which has a pitch just between a man and a woman, the only thing that defines Asmodeus as a man is that he identifies as such. Asmodeus carries around four swords, two for himself and two for any opponent he faces. Personality Asmodeus is controllable, but highly unpredictable. His behavior shifts very quickly and without warning, and he tends to be and he is often incapable of being predicted in these shifts. Asmodeus is typically fairly cordial and proper, and tends to be aware of what other people think. Still, he can become a rather invasive person, and begin asking a person questions or giving comments that can feel harassing or sexual. These behavioral fits are all verbal, and he tends to move on moments later, refusing to apologize. Asmodeus seems to show a bizarre sexual interest in combat, and enjoys fighting. he is actively healed by any blood from any creature, and openly tries to eviscerate an opponent and spill their blood on his body. This can put him into a frenzy that is difficult to stop. Asmodeus will listen to Lucifer no matter what state he is in. As a Goddess of Insanity with blood magic, Asmodeus has a particular fondness in killing Lumina Blankenheim. Abilities Skin Contact Asmodeus's skin causes a bizarre reaction in people when touched. Individuals who touch Asmodeus remark it is similar to the feeling of solid plastic, but significantly warmer. Individuals also tend to notice a rising sensation in their body that can result in an orgasmic reaction. In mundane situations this is at most embarrassing, however in combat this can weaken the muscles of the combatant and cause them to become incredibly disoriented. It is possible to avoid this reaction by not making direct contact, however even brief contact can result in a notable sensation that can be mildly distracting. Individuals unable to release their grip for extended periods have expired from total muscle shutdown. Wearing clothing does not protect an opponent, although weapons like swords and guns do not induce this effect. Dual Sword One-Handed Combat Asmodeus will wield two swords with one hand. One blade will point at twelve o'clock, and another at three o'clock. This sword style is unorthodox to say the least, but Asmodeus has such excellent finger control that he can spin the blades in one hand like a fan, and can toss a blade to his other hand if he needs the extra hand for combat. Most of the reason he keeps one hand free is to touch his opponent and induce the aforementioned skin contact orgasmic effect. "Lust" Asmodeus can steadily increasing lustful feelings in a person. he doesn't seem to control what someone lusts over, however the effect is quite pronounced. Individuals who lust for power will become distracted by their concern for power, individuals who lust for sex will be too distracted to think of anything else, individuals who lust after attention will be too focused on whether anyone is watching, and so forth. This effect is steady and slow, but can completely shut an opponent down and make them easy prey. Known History Asmodeus was in Hell shortly after practicing these abilities on angels. He was locked in a cell for years, however due to the blood leaking from carcasses, he remained healthy and strong. He claims his lack of features was done as punishment by The Devil. during the jailbreak, he spent his time indiscriminately killing damned souls caught in the crossfire and actual combatants alike. Category:Male Category:Pandora's Box Category:Seven Princes Category:Fobarimperius